


Masked Kisses

by DangerousCheesecakeSalad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Masked ball, Oneshot, Romantic Tension, Spoilers for Episode 12 /13, fluffy and cheesy, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCheesecakeSalad/pseuds/DangerousCheesecakeSalad
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 12 /13 (Midnight Espionage/Lost&Found)Caleb doesn’t break into the High-Richters house and does guard duty with Molly. The flamboyant Tiefling decides to have some fun and pushes the gloomy faced  Wizard into a Night of unspoken Promises.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 3





	Masked Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of seeing Molly at a masquerade ball with Caleb and so I took the opportunity :) Hope you like it 0//0

"And you're sure you don't want me to come with you?", He asked again. The only answer was, "Damn it, Caleb, we've got it covered! Go to Molly! "from Beauregard.From Nott came a reassuring :" Don't worry Caleb, if something should happen I'll send you a message." Before he could discuss any further , he heard steps away and a door slamming softly .Sighing, he slipped back into a side street without letting Dayana Prucine’s house out of sight.From one of his many pockets he took out another gemstone that began to glow green in his hands and moved like a floating spinning top between his palms.The greenish light was a good substitute for the small flames he usually used as a light source, hopefully no one saw the unnatural light.Nevertheless, the darkness swallowed up large portions of the light and there was no trace of Molly. Speaking of which,Where on earth had that sword-wielding circus artist gone? Had he disappeared? Had something happened to him ? Or was he already in a prison cell ? All these things and more were to be trusted in this unpredictable Tiefling.With these thoughts in mind, he crept through the nearby alleys and was all the more startled when he heard a not too unfamiliar voice. " Good evening , interested in a card reading ? " " What are you doing here ? " , came in reply from one of the Crowns Guards. Caleb lagged around the wall of the house where he was hiding and saw the smug smile of Mollymauk Tealeaf, who leaned at the front of the house. Still grinning but with his hands raised, he replied: “I’m only taking a short break, I’m booked here as evening entertainment for the festivities. ” The other Guard grunted disdainfully: “Get out of here !” before both of them set off again to finish their tour. After he was sure that both were gone, Caleb grabbed Molly’s coat and pulled him to himself in the shadow of the house wall. Pressed together , they remained in the dark for a few minutes.Molly's warm breath stroked Calleb's face and for a brief moment they were back inthe Mines and he thought he could feel the other's soft lips on his forehead again and wondered briefly what a kiss would feel like, but by then the other was already making himself known : " Nice to see you Caleb . " Caleb didn’t respond to that: “Wunderbar ,now they’ve seen you, we wanted to act unobserved, if something goes wrong, they’ll remember you !! ” " Darling ,I am unforgettable." "That's not the point ! , What if they can track us that way or track us by profile ? Maybe I should send a message to Nott that we’re aborting the mission." Molly interrupted his flow of thoughts: "I have a better idea, follow me ! " That said ,he vanished into the Shadows ,with no other option but to follow him. It was only at the edge of the fairground that Caleb managed to catch up with the purple one befor he could step on to the fairground. " What are you donig Molly ?" " Let´s mingle with the crowd so that the Guards do not see us ." " We can't do that ! We stand out immediately in our clothes ! " Molly ,half-hidden in the dark, spotted two drunken Gala guests who had fallen asleep peacefully on a bench under one of the many lanterns on the main street.One of the two men wore a silver mask that represented the Moon ,witch covered half of his blushed face, he wore a navy blue coat with silver buttons that was embroidered with silver stars, the other wore a golden mask that probably represented the sun, he wore a golden cape that was embroidered with bronze clouds. Far and wide, there was no guard to watch, and so the Tiefling freed them from their gala costumes. He swung the golden cape over his coat and put on the sun mask , while he gave Caleb the counter parts to his costum." Problem solved. Now let’s go . " " We still cann´t ,What if the others need us ? We are to far away from the House ,What if the High-Richter comes back early ? We need get back ,we.." One of Molly’s long fingers gently closed his mouth."Easy,easy.Donn´t panik,they are abel to contact use and I am sure they will ,when everything goes South. We stick out anyways,even more if they see us lurking around in the side streets and if we are getting locked up as Party Crashers, I do not believe that it automatically brings them on the trail of the others." Caleb reluctantly put on his costume and was pulled by Molly’s right hand into the stream of celebrating people.The smell of sweets soaked in honey hits his nose, people in shrill colorful costumes laughed, some stood together in small groups and chatted, champagne glasses clanged, Lampignons in all shapes and colors cast colorful light on the celebrators.The approaching carriages brought new guests and the company expanded from minute to minute. Molly, however, maneuvered him through the crowd of people until they reached the dance floor where couples of different ages were already spinning.The music they had heard from afar swelled now. A colourful array of violins, flutes and other instruments played cheerful songs and before he could tell Molly what a bad dancer he was, they were already on the dance floor.Molly took the lead and so they danced. First Caleb wanted to detach himself from Molly and return to the dark alley from which they had come but he liked the joyful glow of Molly’s red eyes as they swirled through the dancers and somehow he startet to feel at eas. From dance to dance he relaxed more. After some Time, Caleb noticed that the music had changed and now they were dancing a slow Waltzer.Only a few couples danced and when Caleb looked in Molly’s eyes again, their expression had changed to something like curiosity. And this curiosity was about him ? These thoughts got him out of step , stepping on the hem of a woman’s dress and he would have faced the ground , if Molly would not have picked him up elegantly and drawn him closer . Now their faces were only centimetres apart. ” Why so excited all of a sudden ? " Caleb’s voice was just a whisper, he just couldn’t do more :" They’re all looking at us." This time Molly's smile was gentle and he placed his hands gently on Caleb's cheeks as he negotiated the last few inches between them and before their lips touched he heard him whisper, "Then let them look." When their lips finally touch, Caleb forgets everything, his mind stops, all the hardships and worries of the last weeks and years fade into the background, his stomach begins to tingle, his heartbeat accelerates and it feels like fireworks are raging in his body.He would like to stay that way forever, but then Molly interrupts the kiss and Caleb opens his eyes and wants to ask why they don’t continue as he also sees blue flashes breaking through the night sky and the Zauber Spire falls apart.


End file.
